Vacaciones inesperadas
by Miaru
Summary: Sasuke ya toma la decision, una visita a la aguas termales y todo cambia, ne, Sasuke... CHAN? CAP 6 ACTUALIZADO! Siento la demora de nuevo.
1. Default Chapter

Miaru: no tengo nada que decir… e vuelto jejejeje! XD espero que les guste el fic nOn

AVISO: este fic contiene yaoi parejas hetero y mas cosas perversas de mi mente… jajaja! Abrá parejas estrañas y demás cosas. Los personages de Naruto no pertenecen todos son de Masashi-sensei… n-n todosXtodos MUCHO LEMON!

**--- Vacaciones inesperadas ---**

Un día fresco hacía en Konoha, mientras dos chicos estaban en un puente encima de un río ahora helado, nerviosos y enojados, esperando a que su sensei se presentara.

aaahhh! No podría venir por un día a la hora justa! –dice un Naruto enojado, abrazandose a sí mismo por culpa del frío, que le provoca escalofríos.- joder! Que fríooo!

uruse, Usuratonkachi! Estamos en invierno es normal que haga frío, baka! –dice un Uchiha enfadado por escuchar todo el rato las quejas de su compañero de equipo.- y es normal que Kakashi llegue tarde, además Sakura también tarda… -dice indiferente.-

Sakura-chan! –Dice Naruto con lagrimotes en los ojos.- ohayou!

no a llegado Kakashi, no? –dice con la respiración entre cortada, había corrido, a parte sacaba mucho bao por la boca.- (NA: bao lo que sale cuando estamos en invierno de la boca, el humito ese raro XDD)

no, clar…

ohayou chicos! –dice un profesor con pelo plateado y con una mano en alto en señal de saludo.- e tardado un poco pero…

llegas MUY tarde Kakashi-sensei! –chilla Naruto.-

Todos se quedan estupefactos por que Sakura no a reñido a su profesor.

eeemm… chicos solo os vengo a dar este folleto –les tira a cada uno una especie de tarjetita, donde pone algo escrito en la portada con dibujos.- es para las vacaciones de invierno, espeor que vengais! –con su ojito feliz se marcha.-

joder! Y para esto nos hace quedar tan temprano y encima llega tarde! –Sakura de entre las sombras mira mal a Naruto que acaba de decir estas palabras.-

adios chicos, yo me abro! –dice Sakura yéndose del lugar corriendo.-

que rara está… -dijo el kitsune con una mano en la barbilla.-

si… -el Uchiha se puso delante de Naruto impidiendo que este viera como se alejaba su amiga Sakura.- Naruto… -acerca su rostro al de su "amigo" y rápidamente ajunta sus labios con los del kitsune, este, no lo rechaza, todo lo contrario lo acepta con toda su alma.-

Cuando están separados, Sasuke se queda mirando fijamente los ojos de Naruto, los tiene mirando hacía un lado, la boca levemente abierta, y las mejillas de un color carmesí.

Naruto…

dime…

yo…

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera decir nada, notó algo tocándole la entrepierna y no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Esa mano iba bajando el cierre de su pantalón, Naruto besó el cuello del Uchiha haciendo que sus cuerpos se quedaran juntos, el kitsune apartó su mano del miembro del Uchiha y sus partes íntimas se comunicaron en un roce rápido pero sensual, que hizo estremecer a los dos chicos. Sasuke tiró a Naruto con cuidado al suelo, se habían movido y estaban dentro del bosque, y lo dejó en la hierba, se puso encima y le fue bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta muy sensualmente para provocarlo, cuando estubo abajo, metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del Uzumaki, y la fue subiendo mientras su lengua también recorría su piel morena, y sus oídos captaban todos los gemidos producidos por la boquita del kitsune.

Naruto… -Sasuke puso sus dedos delante de la cara del Uzumaki para que los lamiera, así lo hizo el kitsune muy contento, metió un dedo dentro de su cavidad húmeda y lo iba sacando y metiendo a medida q lo mojaba, a Sasuke le daba cosquillas y intentaba reprimir gemidos, los dos estaban excitados.- ¡aaahhh¡mmmm! Naruto…

El Uchiha sacó los dedos le quitó los boxers a Naruto y subió las caderas de este, poniendo las piernas encima de sus hombros flexionadas. Metió un dedo en la entrada del kitsune un poco deprisa, y este, dio un gemido de dolor. El Uchiha metió el segundo dedo con mas cuidado, y ahí después le tercero, los iba moviendo en círculos, cuando Naruto estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, los sacó, acercó su miembro a la entrada de su amigo y lo penetró tan deprisa y fuerte que Naruto se quedó con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la boca abierta. Pero no le dolió, con tanta excitación encioma Naruto desde el principio disfrutaba.

Sasuke…………… ¡aaaaaahhhh! Dios¡mmmmmm! –gritaba de placer el kitsune.-

Naruto… yo… -estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y el Uchiha no podía hablar bien, solo podía chillar de gemidos de placer.- Narutoooooo¡aaaaaaahhhhh! –Sasuke tenía los ojos entre cerrados las mejillas sonrojadas y se mordía el labio inferior. Abrió un momento los ojos para ver a Naruto con la cara de placer, hasta que llegaron los dos a la vez al clímax.- ¡aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Chillaron los dos.-

El Uchiha salió del interior de Naruto y se quedó estirado al lado apoyando la cabecita encima de su pecho.

Sasuke… te quiero… mucho… -el Uzumaki se quedó dormido con la mano en el pelo del Uchiha.-

yo también Naruto… yo también… -cae rendido.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG! DESPIERTAAAAA! MARMOTAAAAAAAA! **

EL Uchiha sentía el sonido del despertador, hasta que se cansó y tiró el reloj a la pared y lo rompió en piezas.

cállate, coño! –chilló enojado. Estaba sudado con la respiración agitada, y una pequeñita baba le aparecía por la comisura de los labios.- dios… que a sido eso? –Dijo rascándose la cabeza al estilo Kakashi.- hoy debemos irnos de vacaciones… espero que vengan Naruto y… -paró de pensar en voz alta y se fue a desayunar en silencio.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en la carretera (NA: en Konoha hay carreteras pq me da la gana ò.ó), delante de la puerta que da entrada a la villa, estaba el autobús esperando a los viajeros, con el conductor, solo faltaba el profesor del equipo 7.

coñooooo! Kakashi ya llega tarde! Kusooooo! –chilló Tsunade.-

pero si ya es costumbre…

calla Naruto!

ohayou a todos! –dijo un hombre con su ojito feliz.-

Tsunade se fue donde estaba el y le pegó con una maleta de Sakura llena de potingues.

Tsunadeeeee! Paraaaaa! –chillaba el jounnin pidiendo compasión.-

hum! A ver subir al autobús que ya estamos todos… -chilló Tsunade enojada.-

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Tsunade y Shizune se despedían de todos desde fuera.

Las ventanas fueron tal y como se sentaron a boleo, por casualidad había algunos que iban juntos y eran del mismo grupo.

Iban:

Asientos de delante: a un lado Sasuke con Naruto, al otro lado; Chouji y Ino.

Entre medio se encontraban: Shikamaru con Sakura, Kiba y Akamaru con Temari, Gaara con Hinata y kankurou con Neji. A la parte trasera estaba los demás, no dichos.

Hinata intentaba entablar una conversación, pero no sabía como empezar.

eeemmm… como es que los de la arena venís con nosotros? –dijo mirandolo, eeste, estaba volteado hacía la ventana.-

por que como estábamos para hacer la fiesta aquella nos dijeron que fuéramos también –secamente.-

aaa… -"jolin! No quiere hablar de nada!" Hinata cogió sus cascos y se puso a escuchar el discman.-

El Uchiha miraba de reojo a Naruto, cuando este le devolvió la mirada se puso rojo como un tomate maduro, y decidió seguir mirando por la ventana. De repente unas bolitas blancas iban cayendo del cielo, y Sasuke se las quedó mirando con tristeza.

"-estoy nerviosismo! Con el sueño que e tenido esta noche…! Pero como e soñado eso!"-pensó cerrando los ojos, cuando notó la mano del Uzumaki en el hombro y su aliento en la nuca, Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana encima suyo.-

waw! Está nevandooo! Chicos! Está nevando!

Todos abrieron las cortinas que las tenian cerradas por que era de noche y estaban a punto de quedarse fritos algunos, otros se querían quedar hablando y despiertos toda la noche del viaje.

dios! Es verdaaaaaad! –dijo Sakura poniéndose encima de Shikamaru.-

que problemáticos… -soltó Shikamaru en un suspiro.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y seguían en el autobús, todos dormidos menos…

"-jodeer! Tengo a Naruto aquí dev espaldas! Tengo calor…" –pensaba el Uchiha.-

"-coño! Sasuke está resoplando mucho… estará dormido? Yo quiero hablar con él… es raro que los demás se hayan quedado fritos y yo no, jejeje…" –pensó el Uzumaki.-

Naruto? –susurró el Uchiha muy bajito.-

que? –Respondió este de la misma forma.-

como es que… -nerviosismo.- ¿estás despierto?

es que… -nerviosismo.- no tengo sueño, es extraño pero no jejeje! –dijo girándose para quedar de cara a Sasuke, estaban con las sillas bajadas para estirarse y dormir, y Naruto tenía las manos entrelazadas debajo de la barbilla.-

yo tampoco tengo sueño –se miran a los ojos durante unos minutos.-

me aburro… -dijo el kitsune con morritos.-

eeehhh… duermete… -contesta.-

no! No tengo sueño y quiero jugar! –con lagrimotes en los ojos.-

El Uchiha se quedó mirando los ojos de su amigo, fue acercando su cabeza a la de Naruto y puso su mano en la nuca de este para acercarlo mucho más a él. Cuando estuvo a su alcance Sasuke juntó sus labios con los del kitsune, notó sus calidos labios con los suyos, acerco su lengua a la de Naruto y estas, se saludaron, entrelazándose, jugando entre ellas. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando, el kitsune tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos brillantes.

esto… buenas noches! –dijo el Uchiha girándose violentamente hacía la ventana.-

si –dijo en tono triste.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh! –chillaba un oji azul.-

tranquilo… tu tranquilo…

Sasukeeeeeee¡mmmmm! –coge aire.- no… quita…

Naruto quita a Sasuke de encima suyo y se pone delante de este, lo tira a la mesa de la cocina con cuidado y cuando está apoyado en esta, empieza a lamerle desde debajo del ombligo hasta los pezones, se detiene y los lame lentamente y muy sensualmente va subiendo hasta llegar a su boca, ahí une su boca y su lengua con la suya. Cuando se separa coge un bote de mantequilla que hay encima de la mesa, unta sus dedos de esta, y los va acercando a la entrada del Uchiha, primero metió uno rápidamente, Sasuke pegó un chillido.

¡aaaaaaaahhhh! Naruto… cu-cuidadoooooooooo¡mmmmmm! –gemia mordiendose el labio inferior.-

tranquilo… -Naruto saca sus dedos y acerca su miembro a la entrada, y penetra a Sasuke rápidamente sin cuidado por culpa de la excitación.-

me… me cago en todooooo! –Grito de dolor, pero eso pasó y llegó el placer.- no… no me cago en toooooodo! –gime.-

¡aaaahhhhhh! –chilla el Uzumaki de placer.-

Y llegan al clímax, Naruto cae encima de Sasuke y se pone a un lado para no molestar, apoya la cabeza encima del pecho del Uchiha y intenta calmar su respiración.

te quiero… Naruto… -cae rendido.-

yo también… Sasuke, yo también… -murmulla y se duerme.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

uto… Na… ruto…

eh? Sasuke? –cierto kitsune se levantaba de su asiento del autocar y se secaba la baba que le caía por la comisura de los labios.- que…?

hemos llegado al lugar de estada… -dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- aquí nos quedaremos todas las vacaciones

Naruto salió del autocar y vio unas montañas muy altas nevadas, unos copos caían del cielo y la gente esquiaba con sus familias, hijos amigos, etc.

es… precioso! –dijo admirando el paisaje con los ojos brillantes.-

chicos! Venid! –decía una Sakura muy animada.-

que pasa Sakura-chan?

nos a dicho Kakashi-sensei que hay aguas termales para que nos relajemos, también dice que luego por la tarde iremos a esquiar! –dijo contenta.-

que bien! –Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.-

Naruto y Sasuke se quedan mirando.

**Continua! **

Miaru: ola! Po aki esta mi fic… sta… muy… lujurioso! XDDDD espero reviews, pq si no hay, NO HAY HISTORIA! Ò.ó

_Miaru_


	2. Nueva Mision

**--- nueva misión ---**

_Recordemos: _

_-que bien! –Dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.-_

_Naruto y Sasuke se quedan mirando._

eeehhh… yo voy tirando! –dice la pelirosada, mientras esos dos parece que no la han escuchado.-

Naruto… -los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos.-

que…? –mirándose.-

que… -nervios.- mejor vamos entrando, no?

si… -esboza una sonrisa, está deseando tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente con churros, acompañado de Sasuke.- vamos!

El kitsune cogió de la mano a Sasuke y lo arrastró hasta la gran casa donde se hospedarían. Cuando entraron vieron que había mas gente sentada en sofás esperando inscribirse para quedarse allí durante las vacaciones. Naruto arrastró a Sasuke escaleras arriba, habían cuatro pisos en el hostal, en el piso donde llegaban, el primero eran los comedores, habían tres o cuatro comedores grandes en varias salas, (NA: os podéis imaginar como es de grande la casaca esa? O.O XD) se fueron al segundo comedor. Dentro había mucha gente casi no había lugar donde sentarse, se fueron a la barra donde podías cogerte tu la comida que querías, Naruto cogió una taza de chocolate caliente con unos cuantos churros, mientras Sasuke cogía un sándwich de ensalada con algo mas, una cosa rara, con una coca-cola.

Sasuke! Vamos a sentarnos en esa mesa! –solo quedaba una mesa vacía, era la única que quedaba desolada, la gente cuando pasaba por el lado ni la miraba.-

vaaaaale… -dice a desgana.-

Cuando se acercan a la mesa y se sientan, la gente los mira, bastante mal, hasta que una chica se les acerca y les habla.

oye… sois nuevos, no? –dice segura de sí misma.-

ehh… si… n-nU –contesta el rubio.-

es que por si no lo sabíais esta es la mesa de las apuestas… es una tradición que siempre se a hecho en este hostal…

que… ¿clase de apuestas? –pregunta el Uchiha anonadado.-

je, je, je… -rie nerviosa.- las apuestas… uuff… tu, el del pelo amarillo, ven un momento… -dice la chica guiñándole un ojo a Naruto, Sasuke mira a la chica como diciendo "eres-una-puta-de-mierda-como-le-pongas-un-dedo-encima-te-mato".-

Cuando se han alejado de la mesa…

que quieres? –Dice Naruto.-

jejeje! La apuesta se trata de… tienes que conseguir que ese chico se enamore de ti en… una semana pongamos… -dice con una mano en la barbilla, pensativa.-

que! –Chilla.-

shhhh! Calla! El no tiene que saber el propósito de esto, hasta que lo consigas. –dice refunfuñando.- si no lo hacéis por tradición… os vais del hostal! –dice amenazadora.-

joooo! Vaaaaaale… -se acerca a la mesa de Sasuke y sigue comiendo.-

que te a dicho?

eh? Sasuke… no seas cotilla! –dice mirándolo pícaramente.-

grrrrrmmmppppff! –sigue comiendo muy enojado.-

"-Uchiha Sasuke… te vas a cagar… te vas enamorar de mi como nunca, cumpliré mi misión en estás vacaciones y conseguiré mi sueño…"-piensa el Uzumaki mientras se come un churro.- "mi misión: ligarme al Uchiha disimulando… jejeje! Me encanta!"

**Continua! **

Miaru: olaaaaa! Este cap me salió mas cortito… es que me gustó dejarlo aquí… este capi esta hecho para ver a Naruto como el seductor de la serie, por una vez no será sasuke… JA NEEEEE! n.- (en el proximo prometo lemon!)

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: Ankin, hermi17, y Zerohuey n0n por favor seguid leyendo el fic... (Zerohuey te prometo lemon en el proximo cap! n.-)

_Miaru _


	3. Perdidos

Miaru: hola! bueno, aki esta el tercer cap nOn

**--- perdidos ---**

_Recordemos:_

"_-Uchiha Sasuke… te vas a cagar… te vas enamorar de mi como nunca, cumpliré me misión en estás vacaciones y conseguiré mi sueño…"-piensa el Uzumaki mientras se come un churro.- "mi misión: ligarme al Uchiha disimulando… jejeje! Me encanta!" _

Naruto… a dicho Kakashi que fuéramos a esquiar después de comer… vamos? -dice recogiendo las cosas y poniéndolas en una bandeja.-

si! –"primer intento de seducción!" puso cara de pervertido.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En las montañas nevadas una chica de pelo azulado había salido a ver el paisaje con su compañero de autocar, el que le tocaba. (NA: iban a todos lados con su compañero de autocar, ese era el reglamento)

Gaara! M-mira que bonito! –dijo señalando a los árboles nevados.-

árboles –afirma.-

ya, pero es bonito… va-vamos mas… arriba?

vale…

Cuando estaban a medio camino cogieron el telecabina, y subieron lo que quedaba de montaña.

ya estamos arriba –afirma el chico bajando.-

si… -Hinata cuando va a bajarse, tropieza con algo de la puerta y cae encima del chico, este, en un acto reflejo abre los brazos, esperando un abrazo, pero no, Hinata había caído con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Gaara.- KYYAAAA!

que haces? Estás bien? –Pregunta.-

no… digo si! Pero me e tropezado y… -dice mientras se levanta muy sonrojada.- lo siento!

no… si no pasa nada –dice indiferente dándole la mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarla.-

gra-gracias… -tímidamente se levanta y quedan con las manos entrelazadas.-

vamos subiendo para ver mejor el paisaje? –Pregunta con la mano de Hinata dentro de la suya.-

si! –Con una sonrisa.-

Mientras suben, caen copos de nieve, y todo se va llenando más y más de ese material tan puro y blanco.

no crees que nieva demasiado? –pregunta preocupada.-

no, sigamos subiendo –estirándole de la mano.-

vale…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasukeeeeee! –chillaba Naruto cuando esquiaba y bajaba hacía el Uchiha.- miraaaaa! –cuando llega abajo hace su pose mas elegante, se quita el casco y se revuelve el pelo con la mano.- uuf! Menuda bajada… -dice sonriendo.-

ehh… si… -sube para esquiar. Cuando baja hace lo mismo que naruto pero sin revolverse el pelo, solo se quita el casco.- joer con la montaña esa… molesta cuando bajas…

"-joder! Que bueno está macho! Uy… que acabo de pensar? Estoy loco! Dios! Me e vuelto loco! Pero… es verdad…"-seguía pensando el Uzumaki.-"coño… ¿no se supone que soy yo el que le tengo que seducir?"

Narutooo! Vamos al telecadiraaaaa! –dice el Uchiha cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándolo hasta el aparato.-

vale, pero suel… -piensa.- vale

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara! Estamos demasiado alto! De-debemos bajar! –dice la chica asustada.-

No, seguimos… -dice convencido.-

pero…

estas conmigo, no? No te pasará nada –mientras camina hacía arriba con la mano de la chica cogida, le mira a los ojos.- confía en mi

… -sonrojo.- vale!

joder… está nevando demasiado, me temo que tendremos que bajar Hinata… -murmulla al cabo de unos minutos subiendo callados.- estamos muy lejos del telecabina?

bastante… si te soy sincera… ni lo veo… -dice.-

Gaara gira la cabeza para mirar abajo pero no consigue ver nada.- joder… lo mas seguro es que hayan dejado el telecabina hace media hora, no nos han visto, y nos han dejado aquí solos… -dice con un brazo delante de los ojos.- tenemos que encontrar un refugio

y por que no bajamos al hostal? –pregunta apretandole la mano.-

no podemos, moriríamos en el intento –afirma.- las temperaturas son altas, pero cuando acabe de nevar, las temperaturas bajaran a menos de cero, y no llegaríamos a tiempo

mira! Allí hay una cueva! Vamos allí! Podremos refugiarnos… -dice mirándolo.-

vamos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

a sido una mala idea subir, sasuke-baka! –refunfuña.- por tu culpa estamos en una cueva!

uruse! Pesado!

hum! –se abraza a sí mismo.- hace frío… mucho frío…

eso es por que estás acostumbrado al calor, este lugar es frío de por si… -se acerca a Naruto y pone un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para seguido, abrazarlo.- pero hace demasiado frío…

a-anou sa! Que…? –anonadado.-

no te preocupes para no perder el calor debemos tener los cuerpos cerca… -dice abrazándolo mas fuerte.-

si, pero… -"no quiero moverme nunca de esta posición…"-

vamos, calla… -dice tranquilizándolo con una mano acariciándole la nuca.-

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras, al lado opuesto de la montaña…

Gaara, ya nos acercamos a la cueva…

si…

Los dos chicos entran y cuando están dentro se tiran al suelo por el cansancio, y escuchan ruidos que salen del lado de la pared del fondo.

"ahhhhhh¡mmmmmm! No… espera… y si nos ven? Para… no… no pares¡¡mmmmm!"

esto… Gaara-kun… que…? –no pudo acabar la frase porque el chico la besó.-

…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

como alguien nos vea… ¡ahhhhh! –Gemido.-

aja… jajaja… como quieres que nos vean en una cueva? Ton…to… -contesta.-

Sasuke… yo…

El Uchiha sale de la entre pierna del kitsune y levanta la cabeza para observar a un Naruto sonrojado y jugando con sus dedos.

tu…?

yo… -"no! Debo cumplir mi misión!"-que… te pongas debajo! –dice con pose "sexy".-

Cuando Sasuke está debajo del Uzumaki, este, le empieza a lamer el cuello para seguido, ir bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones cuando llega, los lame lentamente mordisqueándolos suavemente bajando hasta sus boxers, y apartándolos sensualmente.

(NA: aki llegó lo weno… (Pone cara pervertida) AVISO: lemon EXPLICITO! Ò.ó)

Na-naruto… -coge la cabeza del kitsune y la hunde contra su miembro.- ¡aaaaahhhhhh!

El kitsune lame la zona intima del Uchiha con mucho agrado, recorre su cuerpo con sus traviesas manos, Sasuke por culpa del placer, no puede parar de gemir.

¡mmmmmm!

Pronto eyacula en la boca de Naruto, y este recibe el líquido blanquecino con mucho gusto. Cuando lame lentamente el semen del Uchiha, sube por su cuerpo mientras toca su piel, hasta llegar a su boca, ahí une sus labios con los de su koi para pasarle el fruto de su placer. Mientras se besan intensamente el Uzumaki introduce un primer dedo en la entrada de Sasuke, este, no lo soporta.

¡aaaahhh! Paraaaaa! –Rompe el beso.- paraa… ahhh… no… -Naruto lo vuelve a besar.- mmmm…

se separa un momento.- tranquilo… estoy aquí, no pasa nada… -vuelve a unir sus labios.-

yo… Nar… uto… yo… yo te…

ssshhhh! Tranquilo… -le acaricia el pelo.-

na… ruto… naruto… NARUTO! –Chilla una voz desconocida.-

que! –Abre los ojos.-

que dices de tranquilo? Quieres despertarte de una vez!

hai haii… -dice levantándose mientras se soba la cabeza.-

se puede saber que estabas soñando? –dice un poco sonrojado y refunfuñando.- no has parado de decir incoherencias mientras soñabas, dobe.

ehh… nada! Tranquilo no era nada… -le sale una gotita gigante en la frente.- ya a parado de nevar?

si, te despertaba para irnos… estarán todos preocupados…

vamos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

vamonos Hinata, ya a parado de nevar –dice cogiendo a la chica de la muñeca para irse.-

"-esta es mi oportunidad… no puedo fallar… ahora no…"-piensa cerrando los ojos fuertemente y los labios temblando.- no! Espera! Es que… -cuando se va a acercar al chico para hablarle más de cerca, se tropieza y cae al suelo.- ¡ahhh!

estás bien? –Pregunta agachándose para quedar a su altura.-

no… me duele el tobillo… -dice con la cabeza gacha y con una mano en la zona herida.-

kuso! Ya no podemos salir… te llevaré en la espalda… -dice poniéndose de espaldas a la chica con las manos esperando que ella se apoyara en su espalda para llevarla.-

no… no hace falta gaara-kun… yo… quiero hablar contigo…

lo siento… -dice girándose hacía la chica y bajando la cabeza.-

eh?

no debería… haberte besado –dice subiendo la cabeza indiferente, cogiendo a la chica con la arena y poniéndosela en la espalda.- (NA: se a llevado la tinaja en las vacaciones! O.O po zi… u.uU)

que…? Esper… -con la arena Gaara le pega en la nuca, y la deja dormida.-

mejor descansa… Hinata… -dijo en tono tristón.- (NA: un poco raro ya que gaara nunca muestra sus sentimientos pero… mira, me gustó asi! n.- jujuju XD)

**Continua!**

Miaru: lo dejo aquí por que creo que este capi ya es muy largo… y no puede seeeeeerrrr! XDDDD weno déjenme con mis locuras XD asta el proximo cap. espero que os aya gustado, dejadme review por favor! TOT

AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW! n0n

Miaru: bueno aki estaban los reviews, podéis ver que en este cap también hay lemon, pronto are que sean mas que meros sueños… kukukuku… XDDDD hasta la próxima! DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME MANDAN REVIEWS! no solo aki, tmb en los otros fics n.n

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	4. Nace la tristeza

**--- nace la tristeza ---**

Una chica con cuatro coletas en la cabeza caminaba con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mano, se dirigió a su habitación, y un chico con el pelo largo suelto lo esperaba estirado en la cama, con pose sexy.

jajaja! Shikamaru… que haces con el pelo suelto? –Dijo Temari entre risas dándole la taza de chocolate.-

hombre… es que… pensé que te gustaría… -dice.-

mmm… -se acerca al chico y le pone la coleta como puede, y lo estira bien en la cama y le dice.- no hace falta que seas como yo quiero, por que yo quiero que seas tu. –Sonrisa.-

que problemático… -susurró con un bufido, pero seguido cogió la taza de Temari y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesita haciendo que ella preguntara que hacía.- juas… -se pone a gatas.- Temari… has cometido un error al ponerte a gatas tan cerca de mi… jujuju… -se tira encima de la chica para hacerle cosquillas.-

wajajajajajajaja! Paraaaaaaa! Jajajajajajajajaja! Por… jajajaja! Por lo que más quieras… paaaaraaaaaaa! –Dice entre risas.-

muy bien…. Tu lo has querido… -dice con cara pervertida (NA: Shikamaru pervertido! Waw! XD) tira a la chica hasta dejarla estirada en la cama y se pone a cuatro patas encima de ella, hasta que se sienta encima de su cintura, haciendo que su culo (el de shikamaru) toque con la parte inferior de Temari. Empieza a besarle el cuello, y va bajando mientras le quita la bata, y deja la descubierto un camisón, rojo pasión, de tirantes.- si que vas suelta de ropa para el frío que hace… -dice Shikamaru saliendo del cuello de la chica y poniéndose en su ombligo.-

jajaja… es para ti… además para estar caliente te tengo a ti… (NA: no me malinterpreten, tiene muchos sentidos eso… puede estar caliente abrazándose a Shikamaru con sus cuerpos pegadiiiiiitos… n¬n XD aunque pueden interpretarlo como quieran por que yo…)

y ahora estás caliente? –Pregunta.-

jajajajaja! Anda… calla… -pone el cuerpo de su amado debajo suyo y imita la postura anterior de Shikamaru poniéndose encima del miembro de este, y empieza a besarlo.-

creo que… será una tarde muyyyyyy larga… -dice Shikamaru entre gemidos.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasukeeeeeeee… -dice Naruto cayéndose encima del Uchiha.- joder! No podemos bajar de la montaña tranquilos por culpa de la nieveeee! –grita enojado.-

callate –dice y le coge de la mano para levantarlo y seguir así todo el camino para que no vuelva a caer.-

vale… me callo… -sonrojado.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

que…? –una chica de pelo azulado despertaba en la espalda de un chico alto con el pelo rojizo.- Gaara… que a pasado?

te dejé K.O. –le dice sin mirarla.-

que hago en tu espalda?

estamos bajando de la montaña…

ok, por que me besaste?

no creo que te interese… -dice serio.-

que no! Pues si! Así que venga, dímelo! –dice enojada con el chico, la primera vez que se muestra así delante de alguien.- yo… lo si—

Gaara la volvió a besar volviéndola a dejar sin palabras.

siento… -dice cuando se separa del chico, este, la deja en el suelo de pie y se miran de cara. Hinata decide unir de nuevo sus labios con los de Gaara, se siente muy bien cuando lo besa, lo ama.- yo… Gaara-kun… yo quiero decirte que… -muy sonrojada.-

que te quiero –le corta él.-

que?

que te quiero –repite.-

quien? Tu a mi o yo a ti? La frase? Era lo de mi frase o tu frase?

que? Menudo lío… te lo diré de otra manera –la besa abrazándola con fuerza.- ya?

si! –sonríe y se agarra de su brazo bajando hacía abajo.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando el Uzumaki y el Uchiha llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, todos les llenaron de preguntas sobre que habían echo, y ellos tuvieron que responder sino, los tomarían por gays.

Cuando todas las preguntas estuvieron contestadas el Uchiha se fue a los pasillos que daban a las habitaciones para descansar, mientras que Naruto se fue a los comedores a comer algo, estaba cansado y tenía hambre.

"-me pregunto que hará Sasuke en su habitación, luego le aré una visita…"-

en que piensas Naruto? –pregunta una pelirosada acercándose a él para comer juntos.-

ah… Sakura-chan… -dice Naruto saliendo del Shock.- estaba pensando en… las vacaciones y que luego iré a las aguas termales! –Dice con una gran gota en la frente.-

aaahhh… no hay baños mixtos? –Pregunta interesada.-

mmmm… creo que si pero dicen que nadie va allí… solo unos pocos hombres… y algunas mujeres… creo… -dice con la mano en la barbilla.-

quieres que vayamos? –Dice.- después de comer no, un poco mas tarde porque si no, nos entraría corte de digestión…

no lo se, luego te lo digo dentro de una hora… ok?

vale, nos vemos! –Se va con una sonrisa.-

El rubio acabó su comida y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke con una sonrisa. Cuando estaba por el pasillo en una de las puertas escuchó sonidos dentro de la habitación y se paró en seco. Se acerco más a la puerta y apoyo su oreja para escuchar mejor.

_-¡aaaaaaahhhh! Mmmm… si… no te detengas… aaaahhhhh! –Grito de placer.- _

_-te gusta? ya lo sabía, solo hay que mirar tu cara… -contesta.- _

"-que está pasando aquí dentro? Con quien está Sasuke? Por que esa voz era de Sasuke… de seguro que si… o no? Supongo y espero que no…"-piensa el kitsune desde fuera, decide abrir un poquitin la puerta si puede, pero antes comprueba si hay gente a los alrededores, pero no, era la hora de ver las telenovelas y de que los niños jugarán. Y abrió un poco la puerta encontrándose con Kakashi detrás de Sasuke, y este, a gatas delante, haciendo una postura un poco comprometedora.

"-que…? Kakashi? Sasuke? No… eso no… todo menos eso…"-las lagrimas aparecían en los ojos del Uzumaki haciendo que este viera borroso, pero decidió quedarse para mirar si el Uchiha era violado o se dejaba.-"no creo que se deje... es imposible…"-se auto animaba.-

Veía como Kakashi introducía sus deditos traviesos en la entrada de Sasuke, haciendo que este gimiera.

ah… kakashi… espera un poco, no?

que? Pero…

bueeeeeno! Sigueeee! –le mandaba.-

claro claro…

y si alguien nos ve? –pregunta asustado.-

no creo, a estas horas no hay nadie por aquí… pero relájate y no pienses –le aconseja.-

Pero el Uchiha no sentía los dedos de Kakashi, sentía los de un ojiazul de sus sueños, los sueños que últimamente tenía con el Uzumaki, ahora le venían a la cabeza. Sentía los suspiros de Naruto en su nuca, pero eran los de Kakashi, sentía su pelo, el de kakashi, las manos de Naruto, las de Kakashi, y así sucesivamente, pero el quería creer que el que quería tomarlo era el rubio.

"-no… Sasuke se deja… no puede ser… le abraza… Sasuke no puede abrazar a Kakashi! Él me pertenece!"-pensaba el Uzumaki cuando las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos lentamente.-"Sasuke me pertenece… es mío…"-ahora las lagrimas eran mas precisas y el nudo de la garganta del kitsune se apretó dejándolo sin respiración, y tuvo que ponerse las manos en los ojos cuando sintió a Sasuke en su mente con Kakashi dentro de él, explorando sus territorios inexplorados.-"snif.. sniff!...Sasuke…"-Naruto movía los hombros por culpa de los sollozos cada vez mas fuertes. No podía resistir mas ese dolor iría a su habitación y lloraría allí, sin que nadie lo viera.-

De pronto apareció Iruka por el mismo pasillo y se encontró con Naruto corriendo con los ojos tapados. Se acercó a la puerta entre abierta que daba a la habitación de Sasuke y vio a Kakashi encima de Sasuke con este estirado encima de la alfombra boca arriba cogiendo los pelos de la alfombra con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Iruka también echó a correr imitando la postura de Naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado una hora y Naruto había decidido ir con Sakura a los baños mixtos, cuando entró se la encontró metiéndose en el agua con una toalla muy corta por encima de las rodillas como si fuera una mini falda, y de arriba bien ajustada a los pechos que ya los tenía crecidos, y dejaban ver su canalillo.

hola… je… jeje… -dice Naruto entrando nervioso, aún tiene los ojos hinchados del llanto pero con el vapor no se notaba.-

hola! oye… es verdad que aquí no hay nadie… -por enfrente de ellos encima del agua pasa una tortuga marina volando.- (NA: como las bolas esas del desierto en las escenas comicas, lo que pasa es que aquí… hay agua… y pasa una tortuga volando al estilo "Love Hina" u.uU)

jajaja! –se tira al agua en bomba, y cuando saca la cabeza se da cuenta que de la fuerza ya no llevaba la toalla.- uh… y mi toalla?

mmm… busca por debajo del agua… a ver que te ayudo, tu por allí y yo por aquí –le indica Sakura.-

Llevaban unos diez minutos buscando la toalla y Naruto estaba al lado de una roca dentro del agua buscando por debajo del agua con la mano hundida en las profundidades de los baños, de golpe nota los brazos de alguien rodeándolo por la cintura, siente un escalofrío al notar que una de las manos de ese "alguien" bajan desde su ombligo hasta sus partes íntimas, haciendo que este diera un gemido.

Naruto… no te mates a buscar la toalla… no la necesitas… -dice una voz femenina desde detrás.- date la vuelta…

Este la hace caso, y ve a Sakura sonrojada por culpa del calor del baño, y con las manos hundidas en el agua acariciándole las partes bajas.

Sa… ahhh… kura… que… ¿haces…? –Pregunta entre gemidos, rápidamente aparta a Sakura de su lado, sale del agua, corriendo se mete en las sala donde se visten y se pone la bata sonrojado, y sale.-

"-se puede saber que cojones a pasado!"-se pregunta mentalmente.- "Sasuke…"

El Uzumaki debe dejar de pensar por que se choca con alguien en el pasillo.

joder! Ves con mas cuidado! –Dicen los dos al unísono.-

dobe? –pregunta uno en el suelo levantándose.-

ah… tu… Sasuke-baka… -dice indiferente para disimular, pero su tristeza se ve a kilómetros.-

te pasa algo? –Pregunta.-

a mi! A mi que me va a pasar? Anda… ves con mas cuidado! –Dice para salir del tema.-

ves TU con cuidado! –Contesta.-

hey, hey… chicos que les pasa? –un hombre alto, de pelo platino aparece por el pasillo.-

kakashi este dobe no mira por donde va! –dice el Uchiha enojado.- y encima me echa a mi las culpas!

hey… Naruto, ves con cuidado –dice Kakashi poniéndole un brazo por la nuca del Uchiha, y posándose en sus hombros (los brazos).- vamos tenemos que entrenar Sasuke…

que! Pero si me dijiste… -desaparecen por el pasillo camino a las aguas termales masculinas.-

esperar…! Eh… -se queda solo en el pasillo.- "pero si Sasuke… Sasuke… Kakashi, ya te vale…"-unas lagrimas asoman por los ojos del kitsune, y sale corriendo hacía su habitación.- "mierda… me olvidaba que comparto la habitación con Sasuke… kuso!"

Cuando entra se tira a su cama en posición boca abajo, cuando está, la bata se le abre un poco y se le ve la pierna hasta el muslo izquierdo, y echa a llorar, primero en silencio después con mas fuerza, hasta que con las azotadas de sollozos, los hombros se le mueven violentamente. Y entre la respiración entrecortada se pueden distinguir algunas palabras:

"sa… sasu… ke…"-sollozos.- "uke… sasuke…"-mas sollozos, la almohada mojada (empapada), y un cuerpo débil temblando.- Sasukeeeeee! –Echa a llorar de nuevo, mucho más fuerte, entre los grandes sollozos se entienden algunos susurros.- yo… te… amo…

**Continua! **

Miaru: aki lo dejo acabar por que lo e echo demasiado largo! Ò.ó jajajaja! Bueno a ver… que mas… a si! Todas las marcas, series, etc, que he escrito en el fic no me pertenecen (como por ejemplo love hina) NO ME PERTENECEN!

AGRADECIMIENTOS A: TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW EN EL ANTERIOR CAP! GRACIAS DE VERDAD! n0n

Click to submit review please ---

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	5. Decisión

**--- Decisión --- **

_Recordemos: _

_echa a llorar, primero en silencio después con mas fuerza, hasta que con las azotadas de sollozos, los hombros se le mueven violentamente. Y entre la respiración entrecortada se pueden distinguir algunas palabras:  
_

"_sa… sasu… ke…"-sollozos.- "uke… sasuke…"-mas sollozos, la almohada mojada (empapada), y un cuerpo débil temblando.- Sasukeeeeee! –Echa a llorar de nuevo, mucho más fuerte.- yo… te… amo… _

El Uzumaki se quedó con la barbilla apoyada en la almohada, mirando por la gran ventana que tenía detrás de la cama, en la pared, viendo las montañas nevadas y los copos que caían. (NA: la ventana estaba en la pared en frente del cabezal de la cama)

"así que es eso…"-piensa alguien desde la puerta que está entreabierta, del kitsune, el chico se apoya levemente en la pared del lado de la puerta, mirando al techo, con cara embelesada, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, y entró disimuladamente a la habitación.- que haces!

-eh…? –Naruto gira la cabeza y se le ven los ojos súper hinchados, con nariz y mejillas sonrojadas, y temblando aún.- AAAAAAAAAA! NO ENTRES ASÍ DE GOLPE!

El Uzumaki aún tenía la bata abierta, y se le veía de la pierna hasta el muslo.

-eh… dobe… que hacías? O.OU –dice mirando la escena.-

-Sasukeeee! NO VUELVAS A ENTRAR TAN DE GOLPEEEE! BAKAAAAAA! –Chilla enojado mientras se levanta y se mete en el lavabo, había llorado en la cama de Sasuke.-

-kuso! Has dejado la almohada mojada! Usuratonkachi! –Dice disimulando con la cabeza en la almohada oliendo la fragancia de Naruto, como no lo puede ver, la huele, le encanta.-"no cambiare las sabanas… por lo menos hoy no… huele tan bien…"-piensa.-"dobe… Naruto… yo…"

-eh… Sasuke… -el kitsune corta los pensamientos del Uchiha saliendo del lavabo con su ropa.- siento mucho haber mojado tu cama… -dice con los ojos desviados al suelo, con la cabeza gacha.-

-no pasa nada –secamente, disimulando su felicidad.-

"tengo a… Sasuke delante… y Kakashi… Kakashi… que han hecho en los baños termales? No! No pienses en eso!"-se dice Naruto a sí mismo.-"si Sasuke es feliz con Kakashi… a mi ya me vale…"-se auto anima.-

-me voy a comer, ¿vienes? –Le pregunta.-

-si –dice secamente.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Gaara-koi… vamos a ver que hace Naruto-kun? –dice Hinata a Gaara, esta, agarra su brazo mientras caminan.-

-no –dice mostrando su enojo.-

-pero…

-no!

-vale… -dice tristemente, ella sabe por que lo hace, esta celoso.- pero Gaara… a mi ya no me gusta Na…

-no! –la corta.- no vamos a ir a verle! –dice arrastrándola.-

-…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-que? Como va con el chico "pelo cacatúa"? –Dice la chica que le puso la apuesta a Naruto.-

-…mal… -susurra.- mañana me iré del hostal, no te preocupes –dice con la mirada pegada al suelo.-

-pero… a ver… que a pasado? –Pregunta, la verdad es que le sienta mal que el pobre kitsune se tenga que ir.-

-lo encontré con otra persona, el ya está enamorado… -dice entre pequeños sollozos.-

-pero… -le pone una mano en el hombro.- no debes rendirte…

-si… el ya esta loquito por esa persona, no puedo hacer nada! –Dice mirándola con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.-

-yo… lo siento… sabes? A mi me pasó algo similar… -dice con una sonrisa amarga.- me iba a declarar a la persona que amaba, pero descubrí que le gustaba mi mejor amiga, y que hacía un mes que estaban saliendo… ella no me dijo nada, para excusarse cuando yo ya lo sabia todo; me dijo que le daba vergüenza, que no quería hacerme daño… y me hizo mas daño engañándome… mejor saber las cosas por ti mismo, por que la gente no te las dirá, has hecho bien descubriéndolo… -le da un beso en la frente.- no te vayas, quédate, yo hablaré con mi padre, que es el jefe del hostal.

-gracias –sonríe, la chica lo había animado.- como te llamas?

-Sayuki –dice devolviéndole la sonrisa.- tu?

-Naruto –dice poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza, con los codos hacía arriba.- ahora me tengo que ir, me esta esperando, mañana nos vemos! –Dice yéndose.-

-sayonara! –Le contesta.-

-ya estoy aquí… -dice sentándose.-

-que a pasado con la apuesta? –Pregunta el Uchiha.-

-a… nada! No la cumplo, y me quedo aquí, gracias a… -dice.- aquella chica… -dice con una sonrisa dulce, como dándole las gracias con eso.-

-ahh… -"mierda de tia! Le a dado un beso en la frente a MI Naruto! fulana…"-piensa enojado.-

-ohayo chicos! –dice un hombre de pelo platino, con una bandeja mientras se sienta.- puedo quedarme?

-claro! –Dice Sasuke, esta era su oportunidad.-

-je je… -risa nerviosa por parte del kitsune.- creo que yo me iré… e quedado con… eh.. Con una amiga… -dice recogiendo las cosas y poniéndolas en su bandeja ocultando su tristeza.-

-no! Quédate… tengo algo que contaros… -le ordena el Uchiha.-

-a los dos? –Pregunta el profesor.-

-ehh… bueno más o menos, primero Naruto…: -dice girándose al Uzumaki.- Kakashi y yo…

Naruto ya se temía lo peor, le iba a decir que Kakashi y él eran novios, pareja, amantes, lo que sea, se amaban, un nudo apareció en su garganta, apretándose y dejándolo sin respiración, pero ahora eso era lo de menos, el kitsune solo estaba atento a las palabras del Uchiha.

-Kakashi y yo… -dice decidido.- nos amábamos, pero e decidido dejarlo por que yo ya no comparto ese sentimiento.

**SILENCIO.**

**Continua!**

Miaru: lo dejo por que quiero dejar SUSPENSE… kukukukuku! XDDD en el proximo cap, sasunaru, gaahina, temashika, kakasaku, etc…

AGRADECIMIENTOS A LA GENTE QUE ME DEJA REVIEW!

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	6. Sorpresa!

--- Sorpresa! ---

Recordemos:

.-.Kakashi y yo… -dice decidido.- nos amábamos, pero e decidido dejarlo por que yo ya no comparto ese sentimiento.

El rostro de Naruto tomó un color pálido, más pálido que él de Sasuke, y la bandeja que llevaba en las manos se desplomó, regando todo su contenido por el suelo. Estaba muy sorprendido y tenía miedo de que aquello fuera un sueño, tenía miedo de despertarse y encontrarse aún en la cama de Sasuke en la habitación vacía… tenía mucho miedo.

.-.Menos mal! –Exclamó Kakashi.- yo… pienso lo mismo… así que todo está bien… yo… me enamoré de otra persona. –dijo en un susurro sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos, y seguido los dejó solos.-

.-.Usuratonkachi, quieres comer conmigo? –Preguntó dejándole la silla de su lado.-

.-.eh.. –Naruto pensó que aunque fuera un sueño, y que al final acabaría solo, llorando.. Quería disfrutar del sueño, quería amar a Sasuke y que Sasuke lo amara aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Aunque Sasuke había dicho que no amaba a Kakashi… y si amaba a otra persona y no era él? Se puso triste de nuevo y miró al suelo, donde una chica recogía las cosas que se le habían caído al rubio.- estaba comiendo contigo pero.. –una voz femenina lo paró.-

.-.NARUTOOOO! –Sayuki se acercaba a la mesa con un bol en una bandeja.- toma, para que te animes te e encargado ramen! Se que te gusta! –Dijo guiñándole un ojo.-

Naruto se levantó y se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró.

.-.puede que las cosas mejoren, a dicho que ya no ama a esa persona que te he dicho antes, pero tampoco a dicho que me ame a mi, así que ya se verá. Pero gracias de todos modos. –Naruto se separó con una sonrisa y Sayuki pudo ver la cara de enfado de Sasuke.-

La chica se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pensaba "felicidades… Naruto".

.-.mira, Sasuke! RAMEN! –Naruto se sentaba en la silla al lado de Sasuke con una sonrisa feliz en la cara.-

.-.Naruto, después de comer podríamos hablar? –dijo mirándolo.-

.-.Claro –contestó el rubio cogiendo los palillos y empezando a engullir.-

Al cabo de un rato Naruto acabó el bol y se fueron a las aguas termales.

.-.Sasuke, que quieres que hagamos en las aguas termales? –Preguntó mirando las aguas y enarcando una ceja.-

.-.ponte a caminar por sobre el agua. –ordenó.-

.-.que?

.-.que camines encima del agua.

.-.per..

.-.tu solo hazlo! –Ordenó empezando a perder la paciencia.-

.-.vale, vale! –Naruto se puso encima del agua a caminar y se quedó en medio de lago de agua caliente de pie.- ahora que?

No vio a Sasuke por ninguna parte, se había ido? De pronto, mirando al agua vio una sombra encima suyo, levantó el rostro pero no le dio tiempo a ver nada, simplemente notó un peso encima y dejó de sacar chackra en la planta de sus pies, y se inundó con el peso encima. Cuando salió a la superficie para coger aire, vio unas burbujas saliendo al agua y se zambulló, vio a Sasuke en el agua, solo con un bóxer riéndose a carcajada limpia, pero claro, reírse en el agua tiene un precio, empezó a ahogarse. Naruto se quedó paralizado viendo como el cuerpo del Uchiha se iba hundiendo en las aguas. Salió echando leches nadando para sacarlo a la superficie, lo recostó. No había nadie, así que no podrían ayudarlos. Puso su mano delante de la boca de Sasuke y vio que no respiraba. Un sonrojo acudió a su rostro y se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Sasuke, le tapó la nariz y le hizo el boca, boca hundiendo sus labios en los de Sasuke.

(Sasuke POV estilo narradora) (Explica lo que hace Sasuke, pero desde mi punto de vista)

Debajo del agua sintió los brazos de Naruto abrazándole y subiéndole a la superficie. Cuando notó el frío suelo de las piedras, acumuló chackra en sus pulmones y mantenía aire allí. Abrió un poco un ojo y vio a Naruto acercándosele. Volvió a cerrar el ojo y dejó que los dedos de Naruto cerraran sus fosas nasales, quitó el chackra de sus pulmones vigilando no respirar. Y los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre los suyos pasándole oxigeno. Pero eso acabó pronto, pues el kitsune se separó de él para ver si ya respiraba, hizo un quejido y puso su mano en la nuca de Naruto volviendo a juntar sus labios. Naruto quedó en estado de shock.

(Fin Sasuke POV estilo narradora) (Sasuke POV)

Puse mi mano en la nuca de Naruto para volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. No podía dejar aquella situación así, tanto tiempo anhelando los candentes labios del kitsune y ahora solo había recibido un beso para pasarme aire! Al poco rato de que Naruto quedara en estado de shock correspondió mi beso, pasé mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo permiso para explorar por dentro, pues lo de fuera ya lo tenía memorizado. MI kitsune aceptó y me dejó pasar la lengua hacía dentro. Primero me encontré con la suya y la acaricie como símbolo de saludo, después la enredé y jugué con ella hasta que decidí revisar toda la boca. Cuando me faltó el aire de verdad, separamos las bocas y nos miramos.

.-.Sasuke.. –me dijo dulcemente para cambiar a un tono más severo.- PERO NO TE ESTABAS AHOGANDO!

.-.no.. Pero eso ya da igual… -intenté atrapar de nuevo sus labios pero él me esquivó.-

.-.NO da igual! Tu sabes el susto que me has dado! –dijo sonrojándose.-

No dejé que hablara más, y me tiré encima suyo. Me quedé encima de él cogiéndole por las muñecas y besando su cuello. Le quité la chaqueta naranja y la camiseta negra, me molestaban. Observé su pecho desnudo… dios! Tenía a Naruto para mi solo! Me relamí inconscientemente los labios y volví a su cuello. Dejé marcas rojas en él con ansias de poseerlo. Pero las manos de Naruto se posaron en mi pecho apartándome.

.-.no. –me dijo serio.-

(Fin Sasuke POV)

.-.pero… que…? No te gusta? –preguntó Sasuke visiblemente asustado.-

.-.no es eso. Lo que pasa es que… -cogió aire y habló.- yo no espero de ti que solo desees mi cuerpo, yo quiero algo más, por que Sasuke… -hizo una pausa para sonrojarse y cuando iba a decirlo cerró fuertemente los ojos y exclamó.- Sasuke, simplemente te amo, y no quiero solo tu cuerpo. –lo dijo de un tirón, como soltando las palabras que desde hace mucho tenía en la garganta trabadas.-

Como respuesta no recibió miradas de asco, ni odio, o ni siquiera un insulto. Simplemente Sasuke juntó sus labios con los del kitsune en un suave pero pasional beso. Le quitó toda la ropa a Naruto hasta dejarlo en bóxer, y sin dejar que protestara le puso un albornoz.

.-.vamos a la habitación, allí será más… -Sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo le bajaba por el labio, era sangre! Tenía una hemorragia nasal!.- bueno, tu solo ven! –lo cogió de la mano arrastrándolo.-

Naruto fue arrastrado por Sasuke por el pasillo, por un impaciente Sasuke, al cual le chorreaba la nariz (sangre XD), al llegar a la habitación, el Uchiha, lo metió dentro, y cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, al entrar, estiró del brazo del rubio, y lo puso contra la puerta, entre sus dos brazos, encerrándolo en un callejón sin salida, del cual… no saldría vivo… pero si llegaría al cielo. Acercó su rostro la del rubio, y en un fugaz beso dejó todos sus sentimientos. Aunque parece ser que Naruto no estaba por eso, ahora mismo no XD.

El Uzumaki, posó sus manos bajó el albornoz de Sasuke, acariciándole el pecho con detenimiento, y con sus manos, le puso el albornoz por los hombros, bajándoselo hasta la cintura, donde solo el cinturón de algodón lo sostenía, sin dejarle ver el cuerpo del Uchiha. En cambio, este, ya había desprovisto al rubio de su albornoz dejándolo en bóxer, le había echo mas marcas en el cuello, rojizas, y mordidas, notó la piel de Naruto, erizada, estaba excitado sin duda, ya que había notado un movimiento brusco en su zona baja. Fue bajando las manos por le contorno de esa piel bellamente bronceada, y llegó al principio de los bóxer rojos que el kitsune llevaba, metió su mano por atrás, y le tocó las nalgas suaves por debajo de la ropa interior. DIOS! Cuanto había esperado por saber el tacto de esas nalgas! Suaves, Lisas, perfectas, aterciopeladas! Por fin las tenía a su alcance, sintió la voz sensual pero bajita del rubito en su oreja, gimiendo y gimiendo de placer. Sacó unos segundos el rostro de la curva de su cuello, y lo vio. Sonrojado, con los ojos entrecerrados, con sus labios entreabiertos… mirándole excitadamente. Diciéndole con los ojos "te amo…", vio como se acercaba y que la lengua de Naruto se posaba en sus labios, limpiando el rastro de sangre, seguido penetrarle la boca con la lengua… Aquel era el Naruto que había esperado ver por tantos años…

.-.Aaahhh… Naruto… -como si el gemido del Uchiha hubiera sido una señal, o algo, el Uzumaki, se excitó más y le quitó el albornoz con desesperación, dejándolo caer al suelo, notó la mirada puesta en su cuerpo y se sonrojó.-

Unas manos calidas, suaves, empezaron a recorrer los hombros del Uchiha, lentamente, sin dejar un rincón, llegando al pecho descubierto, bajando hasta la tripa de Sasuke y llegando al gran bulto que había en ese bóxer de baño que traía el pelinegro. Naruto con mucho sonrojo, puso el dedo índice en la montañita, (montañita? MONTAÑAZA! XD) y apretó un poco mientras una recorriéndola toda. Era el turno del Uchiha de gemir más y más. Sin darse cuenta ambos se dirigieron a la cama, Sasuke lo giró y se puso sobre el kitsune, antes de estirarse, se quitaron la ropa interior que les quedaba. Ahora si, el Uchiha se puso sobre él, y con sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del ya, excitado rubio, posó sus manos en el pecho del Uzumaki y fue bajando hasta su cintura, al plano vientre pero un poco músculo de SU rubio. Y por fin notó el bello, suave, (de punta como su pelo n.nU XDDD) rubio, sedoso… bajó como desesperado y al notar por fin la erección, el kitsune emitió un gemido metiéndose un dedo en la boca para morderlo y no gemir tan alto, le daba mucha vergüenza.

.-.SASUKEEEEE! –gimió alto, casi gritó, cuando notó la lengua del kitsune negro, sobre su glande, lentamente, saboreándolo… tan lentamente…- Paraaa!

.-.por que? –dijo entre lamidas.-

.-.m-me… aaaaaaaahhh! Me da ve-vergüenza… -suspiró al poder hablar.-

El Uchiha subió y le dio un beso prolongado, mientras le besaba acariciaba la extensión del rubio con sus manos, hasta que la cerró y lo masturbó por fin. Mientras le iba acariciando todo el pene, bajó la cabeza y mordió sutilmente los pezones erectos y duros, alternándolos. Sintió como un escalofrió recorría todo el cuerpo del kitsune, y de pronto un líquido espeso y blanco se escurrió entre sus dedos.

.-.AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! –el gemido de Naruto posiblemente lo habrían escuchado hasta en el comedor, pero poco le importó.-

Levantó la mano y lamió todo el contenido, haciendo lo mismo con el miembro de Naruto. Subió y se quedó a su altura, le besó los labios y luego las mejillas, seguido los ojos que ahora mantenía cerrados por el placer que aún le quedaba un poco presente.

.-.gomen… no duro mucho… soy inexperto… -dijo sonrojándose aún más, y mirando hacía otro lado que no fueran los ojos del Uchiha.-

.-.tonto –dijo este, y cuando el rubio iba a reprochar le besó tiernamente los labios.- no pasa nada. –Sonrió y una punzada de dolor se hizo presente en su entrepierna…- Na-Naruto… -cerró los ojos con dolor.- por favor… ayudame… -abrió sus ojos y con su mirada más seductora/suplicante le miró profundamente.-

.-.O/o… -Naruto se sonrojó profundamente, pero no se quedaría atrás… poco a poco fue cambiando de posición y dejó al Uchiha sentado en la orilla de la cama, se puso entre sus piernas, y sin cortarse un pelo, empezó lamiendo como el Uchiha su glande.-

De pronto, en la mente del rubio unas imágenes borrosas pero lo suficiente visibles se le aparecieron en la mente, Kakashi… se quedó unos segundos parado sin hacer nada, en shock, el Uchiha hizo un quejido, y con la mente en blanco, Naruto terminó la faena. Al cabo de unos minutos, se acostaron, se taparon, y se abrazaron bajo las mantas. Naruto estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de ellos.

.-.Naruto… te ocurre algo? –Preguntó acariciándole el pelo.-

.-.quien te gusta más…? Quien te folla mejor Sasuke… CHAN? –Dijo con un leve odio en su voz.- Kakashi o… yo? –Preguntó con los ojos ausentes por la tristeza y el odio viendo de nuevo en su mente aquellas imágenes.-

.-.Q-que… dices? –Preguntó el pelinegro atónito separándose un poco para verle el rostro.-

. -dijo seco y frío por primera vez en su vida el kitsune.-

.-.Naruto… no es cuestión de eso… yo al fin entendí… sin no hay amor, es sexo solamente, mientras que si lo haces con alguien a quien amas, sientes un montón de sensaciones por tu cuerpo… -dijo el Uchiha con la voz serena.- me costó, pero lo entendí.

.-.me amas? –Naruto subió el rostro y miró los pozos profundos que poseía el Uchiha.-

.-.si, y mucho, te amo como no e amado en mi vida a otra cosa, daría mi vida por ti, estaba desesperado por este día, y solo me dejé llevar por Kakashi. –cogió la cabeza de Naruto por la barbilla y suavemente le posó un beso tierno y calido en los labios.-

.-.Sasuke…

.-.mmm?

.-.te quiero –Naruto se abrazó más fuerte el kitsune negro sin querer soltarlo nunca más.-

.-.buenas noches, mi kitsune dorado. –le premió un beso en la frente y cerró los ojos.-

Continua!

Miaru: olaaaaassss! SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO QUE HABÍA QUEDADO SECAAAA! Mi cerebro estuvo todo este tiempo en un frasco con líquido especiaaaaalll! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, pero aun continua! Espero que le guste! CHAITO! FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! n0n


End file.
